Promises
by CosmicBeauty93
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! A year after confronting Solas about his plans to drop the Veil, Inquisitor Trevelyan faces a new enemy. Solas failed to take Elyn Trevelyan's mark but promised that as long as she could control it he would never come for it. Female Trevelyan/Cullen Romance. Enjoy! :D
1. Promises Chapter 1

Inquisitor Elyn Trevelyan/Commander Cullen Rutherford : Promises Ch. 1

 _-A year after confronting Solas about his plans to drop the Veil, Inquisitor Trevelyan faces a new enemy. Solas failed to take Elyn's mark but promised that as long as she could control it he would never come for her or her mark (Cullen Romance)._

"Elyn!" Dorian called, "Wake up!"

I woke with a start, sitting straight up in my bed, "Cullen is asleep, Dorian. Please lower your voice!" I hissed through the darkness.

"Good, you're awake!" Dorian screamed at the top of his lungs. I jumped out of bed as gracefully as humanly possible and ran for my desk that held the crystal we used to communicate. Fumbling through old documents, I found the crystal nestling between two enormous books on Orlesian etiquette.

"Tell that Magister I will personally come to Tevinter and shut him up, if he doesn't stop screaming," Cullen called through his pillow.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't want him to wake you up. I thought I shut the crystal off on my side."

"For you, he's forgiven," Cullen rolled over in bed and covered his face with a pillow, "At least I can strangle him in my dreams."

As I walked towards the balcony doorway, Dorian screamed, "Oh! My bad! Sorry Cullen!"

I quickly walked out on the balcony and shut the door behind me before Cullen could retaliate, "Alright, now what are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night? I thought we planned to talk early, tomorrow morning?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dorian paused for several seconds before continuing, "I heard you found Solas again! I need to know these things, Elyn. I cannot help with things I don't know about!"

"I had other things on my mind, I'm sorry! Solas is still content with finding a way to bring down the Veil. You remember his promise?" I paused.

"Yes, I remember, out with it!" Dorian coaxed.

I continued, "I thought that he changed his mind, because of these new attacks. However, when I found him, he was just as shocked as I was. He knows nothing about this new group of extremists, he even offered to help me figure all of this out," I explained, "They have made no demands. All we know is that they really do not like me or that the Inquisition is now personally guarding Divine VIctoria."

"Oh. Well, I can work from here to see if I can find anything on these Inquisitor haters. Have you been able to notice if they're just a collective group of rebels? Or is there a single hand in all of this?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

I pondered for a moment, "They fight like a well trained mercenary company. I think they would give Bull's Chargers a run for their sovereigns. Honestly, I believe they're just trying to test us to make sure that the Divine is safe. I cannot be sure, of course."

"Well what does the ' _Commander of the Inquisition_ ' think?" Dorian said sarcastically.

I smiled as I thought about my husband's worried expression when we first discovered these extremists, "He agrees with me on the matter; it's like they're trying to test our defenses."

Dorian laughed, "I bet Cullen still finds it impossible to disagree with you, my dear. I know I do."

Dorian is my best friend, how I've lived without him this past year, I'll never know. The only time we really get to talk is first thing in the morning, before the sun even reaches the horizon. After his father passed, _murdered_ might be a better term, Dorian took his father's seat in the magisterium. He vowed that he would find the group responsible for his father's death.

"I do have some good news, if you'd like to hear it?" I smiled and gently ran my hand over my stomach.

Dorian responded briskly, I could almost hear him propping up his chin with his fists just waiting for the juicy gossip, "Please, do tell. I'd love some good news right now."

"I just found out that I am pregnant."

I waited for a response but I was met with an ery silence, "I finally found something to render you speechless, I see."

"Does Cullen know?" he asked.

The cool morning air ruffled my already messy brown hair, "Not yet. I just found out myself."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I want to be there for you. I cannot believe I missed so much. I'm so sorry, Elyn." he said, I could hear the utter sorrow in his voice.

"A visit from my best friend would be perfect right about now, I'll get the news to Leliana," I smiled as the crystal was shut off from Dorian's side. I waved my hand over the crystal to turn my side off as well. Well now the only person that needs to know is Cullen. I smiled as I went back inside, threw the crystal on my desk and started getting ready for the day. Leliana will want to know that Dorian is on his way.

I never thought that I would be as happy as I am, but my templar sure makes me happy. I just hope I make him happy too. I have to admit, I am a little nervous about telling him. What if our child is destined to be a mage like me? Would that bother him? I shook my head back and forth as if to shake the thought from my mind. Cullen and I have been married for a little over a year, and now we're expecting our first child. This is too good to be true. I know being the Divine's personal honor guard is busy work, but right now all I want to do is tell Cullen all about our little blessing. Instead of doing what I desperately wanted to do, I quietly snuck out of our bedroom. It was still quite dark outside, the sun almost ready to grace everyone with its presence. I placed my hand over my stomach and smiled, "I love you already, you know. I will always be here to protect you; I promise."

"Bark!" Cullen's mabari franticly ran up to me as I entered the courtyard. Cullen decided to name his Mabari, Maric after King Maric Theirin, King Alistair's father. Neither Cullen, nor I, could bear to leave Maric alone with all of those Orlesian twats. We never could figure out where in Halamshiral Maric came from either. Instead, we brought him with us. He is overly attached to Cullen, and very territorial over me. Almost as if he's protecting me, so Cullen doesn't have to worry about me. I smiled at the thought.

"What is it, Maric?" I looked around and saw dark figures moving quickly towards me from every direction. Maric growled as swords, simultaneously, pointed directly at me.

I gasped and pulled my staff over my shoulder, "Stand back or I will kill you."

"You will not kill us all." a figure with a bow chuckled at me.

"If I can defeat a God, what makes you all feel so touched?" I spoke to all of the figures around me. My palm faced the sky as I summoned flames into it.

I sprayed my flames across the entirety of the group when an idea hit me, "Too bad Varric is not here, because I'm in a gambling mood."

Maric went into attack position as the figures got closer to us.

"No Maric, take this to Cullen. He'll know something happened." I handed my staff to Maric, he bit onto the staff and ran.

"Good boy." I smiled as I watched him run away.

The figure with the bow screamed, "After that mutt, we cannot have him bringing reinforcements!"

Smiling, I lifted my flames and allowed the group to capture me. Someone will have to deal with these idiots, might as well be me; but first, let us find out what they want.


	2. Promises Chapter 2

Inquisitor Elyn Trevelyan/Commander Cullen Rutherford : Promises Ch. 2

"Good afternoon, Commander," a soldier stopped dead in his tracks.

"Have you seen my wife?" I asked. I was starting to worry. I hadn't seen Elyn all day, and that just was not like her. She was always around me. Always critiquing my posture and watching me train recruits, which I believe she enjoyed a little too much.

"Not since early this morning, Commander. It looked like she was on her way to see Lady Nightingale," the soldier replied quickly.

"Thank you, if you learn anything new come straight to me," I turned away from the soldier and started walking in the direction of Leliana.

This past year has been as calm as it can be, guarding Divine Victoria, while maintaining the order we created. Elyn and I have had plenty of time to watch our love blossom into something more epic than we anticipated. For a long time, I thought that she wasn't real. As if she would disappear if I didn't hold on to her. When Cassandra first created the Inquisition, I didn't think there was a single chance of a mage and templar ever putting their differences aside. I was a templar, a rather crummy one at that, and my abilities required lyrium. I hated everything about that life, the deceit, the lyrium leash, the constant reminder that we were never in control of ourselves. Elyn helped me tame my cravings for Lyrium and completely quit the templar life. The way she would cradle my face in her small hands calmed my fury. Knowing she was always there for me, a constant source of love and understanding. Elyn was a troubled mage inside of Ostwick's Circle. She couldn't trust templars due to the drastic measures they would take to keep mages locked up and in check. We found comfort in each other, because we didn't adhere to all of the mage/templar stereotypes.

Where is Elyn? She hadn't came to see me at all today. Normally, I'd see her stuffing her face at lunch time with Sera, but not today. A shiver ran up my spine as I contemplated the possibilities. My eyes scanned the courtyard thoroughly before opening the door to the barracks. I noticed Leliana's bright red hair out of the corner of my eye and my Mabari, Maric, who was hiding just outside of the doorway.

"What do you _mean_ , 'she's gone'!" screamed Leliana from inside the spies bedchambers and Maric growled quietly, "And just what were you doing to Maric? You realize Elyn _and_ Cullen would kill you for laying a finger on their Mabari, right?"

"I looked everywhere. All I could find was this," the unknown man handed something to Leliana as I entered the small room. I looked at what Leliana now held. It was Elyn's staff, made of pure dragon bone! This was the only thing she had brought with her from Ostwick's Circle of Magi, given to her by the First Enchanter. She would sooner part from her own heart than this staff.

"I told you to come to me as soon as you found this out, why were you delayed?" Leliana demanded.

"I-I was a-attacked, by a vicious Mabari!" the spy lifted up his arm to show us perfect teeth imprints with blood still pouring from the wound. Leliana crossed her arms over her chest to keep from laughing.

I called for Maric and grinned, "You've given yourself away. Maric would never attack Leliana's spies, he's a wardog, not a common ankle biter. He loves my wife almost as much as I do; it's more believable that you attacked my wife and she _gave_ her staff to Maric. Knowing he would bring it to me, and I would come with reinforcements."

"Y-you're wrong. I found this out in the c-courtyard and he bit me!" the spy stuttered, frantically trying to cover his lies.

Maric entered the room and instantly went into a attack position next to me, "Is this the mabari that attacked you?" Leliana asked hiding a smile.

"Yes?" he said nervously.

Leliana nodded and whispered to me, "I will question him, personally. My scouts are outside with information on this man. He is no spy of mine," She gracefully walked out of the room. Leaving me to my fears. Please let Elyn be alright.

"Where is she?" I screamed into the man's face as I grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him completely off of the ground, "We all know you're not one of Leliana's spies."

The spy smiled, clearly not able to keep up his charade, "You'll never find her. You were right, but I got to Maric before he could get to you. Giving the rest of my group enough time to take her away."

I looked down at Maric who was ready to attack if I gave the order, "Can you help me track her?"

"Doubtful," the man spat as I sat him back down and knocked him into a corner.

Maric snarled at the 'spy' as I said, "Have some faith, man, you're speaking to a mabari. Maric is much smarter than you. He made tooth prints just in the off chance that you had of killed him. We still would have discovered you."

"Who needs to be smart when you have the numbers to destroy anything in your path!" the spy called as Maric and I left the room, "And even if you do find them, they'll be dead before you get there!"

Them? I glanced back at the door. What does he mean by that? He must think he knows something I don't. I have to find Elyn. Now!

Leliana was waiting for me in the courtyard with a small piece of parchment in her hand, "My scouts found his camp along with some letters. The group itself is just leftover Venatori. According to this letter, they desperately want our beloved Inquisitor. It appears that they have made their move, now let's make ours. Take as many soldiers as you need, I will inform the Divine and try to get more information. An attack on our Inquisitor is an attack on our Divine. Knowing Cassandra, we'll have another Exalted March on our hands if Elyn is not brought back in one piece."

"What in the world is going on, Leliana? Is there something that I'm missing?" I snatched the letter out of Leliana's hands. She gasped and tried to reach over me to snatch the letter back. It read:

 _S._

 _The Inquisitor is with child. Send for reinforcements, we'll need them. We're going to capture her at first light._

 _R._

My eyes widened, _with child_? Oh, Elyn.

"You knew, Leliana. Why didn't you tell me?! She should have had extra guards. Do you not realize how many enemies she has?! Now she has an even bigger target on her back!" I stormed towards the gates, Maric following suit.

"She made me promise not to because she was going to tell you today!" Leliana called after me, "You should know that Elyn allowed the mass of the group to capture her. I think she's trying to figure out what they want, but they want your child!"

My skin began to crawl, a cold sweat forming on the back of my neck. No, this cannot be happening. Why would she allow herself to be taken like this?

Out of nowhere, an explosion of flames erupted into the sky in the far distance. The flames seemed to almost reach the clouds. Without thinking, I took off running in their direction. Elyn, please hold on. I drew my sword and Maric followed close behind.

"Follow the Commander!" called a soldier.

Once I got closer to where the flames erupted, I saw enflamed corpses, burning their surroundings. Elyn's doing. Slowly, memories of Ferelden's Circle began to flash into my mind. Abominations trying to break my mind but a picture of Elyn brought me back to reality. Her pale blue eyes bringing me back from the brink of insanity.

So many bodies. How could she have defeated all these enemies by herself? Suddenly, a solid figure stood out in front of the flames. I recognized that long brown hair.

"Elyn!" I called as she fell to the ground.

Maric and I ran as fast as we could to her side, "Elyn? Are you alright?" I pulled her exhausted body into my arms and cradled her against my chest. Her arms and legs, unarmored, covered in shallow cuts and bruises.

"Commander, look at all the bodies." a soldier said over my shoulder.

Holding Elyn, I glanced around. Over fifty bloody bodies surrounded us. They tried to overwhelm her, to their own downfall. My blood was boiling under my skin. They dare attack her?

"Cullen…" Elyn whimpered in her sleep, bringing me out of my silent rage.

"I'm here, love. Hush now. Just rest." I tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Quickly, we need to get her back."

"At once, Commander."


	3. Promises Chapter 3

Inquisitor Elyn Trevelyan/Commander Cullen Rutherford : Promises Ch. 3

"I told you that you couldn't kill us all. You should have given up sooner." a unknown man spoke into my ear.

I could hear birds chirping outside, "The day is still young, I might have more plans for you." I said smiling. My eyes were tightly covered by a thick blindfold and my arms are tied tightly behind my back. This guy must have no clue who he is talking to or he really is an idiot. I don't need my hands to be free to wreak havoc with my magic. A simple fireball in the right place would do a lot of damage. However, that's not an option seeing as I'm stuck in a damned chair.

"Watch her." He paused, tugging on the ropes around my wrists, "I cannot have her escaping. We have a long day ahead of us."

I could hear the nervous footfalls of a small number of soldiers, pacing back and forth, "Yes, sir. She's not going anywhere."

I smiled when I heard a door open and close. That man must be their leader, "Now, how about one of you fine gentlemen take this blindfold off?"

"No way. We know all about your disgusting mage abilities." answered one of the guards.

I chuckled, "What am I going to do? Stare at you to death? Come on, I won't bite. I would simply like to see who I'm talking to."

"Get used to the dark because that's where you're staying."

I paused for a minute, thinking. Maybe I could use my knight-enchanter abilities to remove the blindfold. I don't think I can summon a Spirit Blade in my current position, so maybe I can evade these bondages with Fade Cloak? I fade-cloaked myself and without thinking, I landed on the floor with a hard thud. How I managed this, I'll never guess. I only wanted to get out of the blindfold. Maybe it's just my lucky day? Maric should have gotten my staff to Cullen by now. I hope Leliana and her spies haven't said anything about the baby. He'll be worried sick and he won't think clearly. He'll end up getting himself killed. I quickly gathered my thoughts and stood up, face-to-face with three armed guards, "Much better. Now, you were saying something about me remaining in the dark?"

"She's free!" the guards called frantically, unsheathing their swords at once.

I quickly reached over my shoulder for my staff but remembered Maric has it. Not much good it does him, I thought smugly. The guards took that moment to rush at me. I summoned flames into my palms and shot them straight into their terrified faces within seconds. Writhing in pain, they screamed for their master's help.

I ran out the door the guards were blocking and out into an open field, "What is this?" I looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. An open field, full of flowers of all kinds, welcomed me. The sun shined down on an army right before me. At least fifty soldiers stood between me and my freedom. Why?

"What is the meaning of this?" I called out, demanding answers.

A single man stood before the army, "We're here for your child. It cannot be allowed to live."

"What?" I gasped.

"This army are the 'extremists' you have been fighting; Venatori, not extremists," he paused to clarify, "We heard about your wedding in Halamshiral. To Commander Cullen, right? We have been testing you. The more you fought us, the more we knew." he smiled, "We knew as soon as you started holding your stomach that you were with child. The way Sera and Vivienne would stand in front of you, hiding you from harm. That's not the Inquisitor we've come to know, and love, now is it?"

"I never asked them to protect us!" I placed my hand over my stomach, "But that's what loyalty means. I implore you, let me go without incident or you _will_ regret it."

"You have been a menace to our world, Inquisitor. We wanted Corypheus to rule over men, we worshipped him. He was going to save us from this disgusting world. Now your child may do even more harm! Venatori! Let's show the Inquisitor our might!" he called as he drew his bow.

"You will not kill us. I will protect my child until death takes me!" I screamed back. Summoning flame by my sides and throwing glyphs all over the ground before me. If anyone gets too close those glyphs will hopefully send them sky high. Maybe they'll fly high enough to catch Cullen's attention, I giggled at the idea. I'm sure he must be close to finding me by now.

The soldiers all unsheathed their weapons and began to run towards me, "You will not win, Inquisitor Trevelyan!"

Suddenly, a barrier was cast around me, "What the..?"

"It's the child!" screamed the leader, "It's shielding them! All at once, overwhelm her!"

One by one, they fell. My mana slowly weakening my body and my spells. I had no lyrium and could not simply wait for it to replenish. Only a select few of the soldiers had gotten close enough to injure me. They were only small gashes on my arms and legs. Nothing too severe that I couldn't mend once I was safe.

An army. Fifty, trained soldiers, all with one goal in mind. Kill my child and myself. They will not harm us, I promise. Slowly but surely, I cut an army of fifty down to an army of twenty. Flames on corpses igniting the flowers all around me.

"You could not kill us all before, you will not kill us all now!" called the leader.

"I didn't know what you wanted before! You think I honestly couldn't fight you all off, or call for my guards? I allowed you all to capture me so I could figure out what you wanted! And now that I know, I will end you all." I called through the screams of his soldiers, who were slowly burning alive.

After my mana depleted, I began to use a sword I picked up off a dead soldier. I was only using the sword long enough to allow my mana time to recuperate, for I am no templar. Slashing at the remainder of my enemies, twenty enemies soon fell to four. The barrier that was cast over us held firmly. I didn't think magic showed up in children this early. You're not even born and you are proving to be a better mage than me. I smiled at the thought.

The leader stopped shooting arrows for a moment to call to his soldiers, "At once! She cannot deflect all of our shots!"

"Watch me," I smiled as I thought of Cullen. My templar; giving me courage when I should be running for my life. Those beautiful brown eyes. So compassionate. I only regret that I didn't get to tell him about our child sooner. My muscles burned from exhaustion. I could hear Cullen critiquing my form. Telling me to stand up straight, to get used to the feel of a sword over a staff, not to cheat with magic, and above all else, never underestimate my enemy. I smiled and ran straight for the last soldiers; I will not fall.

I threw down the sword and hit the ground with my hands as hard as I could, together, we can do this. Bright flames erupted from the ground, swallowing the leader and his soldiers whole. I was somehow able to use my child's mana along with a fraction of my own to create the blast. I fell back from the heat of the flames that seemed to reach up into the sky forever. I could hear the leader of the Venatori cursing my name. We did it. I cannot believe it.

I do not fear death because I have faced it too many times. The Conclave explosion, Corypheus, The Venatori, Solas; death is familiar. I could feel my chest rising with each breath, my mind slowly fading from conscious to unconscious. Exhausted, I reached down to my stomach and felt the barrier around us disappear.

"Elyn!" a voice called from far away.

I could hear armor clinking together, many bodies running towards me at once. That's when everything faded.

"Cullen…" I whispered right before the world went black.

As I walked the fade in my sleep, I came upon a massive host of spirits.

"We have a surprise, Inquisitor." said a very familiar voice.

Confused, I called, "Cole?"

The spirit giggled, "Yes. Except here, you can call me Compassion. We're all spirits of compassion. We have something we want to show you."

"Oh, alright."

Cullen and a child appeared out of nowhere. Cullen dressed in his templar armor and the child dressed in mage robes.

"Does that child look familiar?" asked the spirit.

I looked closer, "Cullen. He looks like Cullen." I paused, shocked, "What is this?"

He was a small toddler who was a spitting image of Cullen. Blonde curls, brown eyes. Cullen had the child sitting on his shoulders. Smiling at each other, Cullen put his large helmet on the boy, who was a little too excited until he encased Cullen's helmet in ice. He was shocked by his creation and looked at Cullen for some sort of reaction.

"No!" I cried, "My child cannot be a mage! Why would you show me this? He'll live as badly as I did." My eyes filled with tears, knowing my child would be a slave to his magic, forever cursed. Locked in a tower, until the end of his days. Constantly under scrutiny, always watching the templars over his shoulder.

"Look at where we are, Inquisitor," Cole said quickly, terrified of the pain that he had just caused me.

We were surrounded by templars and mages alike. Stone walls, the smell of old books and incense. We were inside a Circle tower. Mages freely practicing and mastering their magic, Templars conversing with the mages. No fear or anger between either group. All three of us, here? Together?

"Is this possible?" I asked, dumbfounded, "Can we all remain together?" Living a happy life? I walked up to my husband and child, still rather shocked.

"I love you both, so much. I hope this can become our reality." With that simple statement, they both flashed me wide smiles.

"It can, Inquisitor. This is your future, your child has you so packed full with magic that he is comforting you with your own future. Now wake up, Cullen needs your help."

"Elyn," I could hear Cullen's voice bring me back to reality, "please come back to me. I need you."

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled, "Cullen."

Cullen wrapped his arms around me and I returned the gesture, "Thank the Maker. I'm so glad you both are safe." He gently placed his hand over my stomach.

I gasped as I pulled away from our hug and looked down at his hand, "You know?! Who told?! I was going to tell you the day I was taken, but I had to find out what the extremists, well Venatori, wanted, I didn't expect to be gone for so long. Nor did I expect that many in numbers."

"I saw the bodies when we found you and letters between those that were there and the spy here." he explained, "As for our child, the spy we captured spilled all his secrets. Turns out they were afraid of our child keeping more peace than you, my dear."

Nervously, I asked, "You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" he smiled, "I'm just glad that you're home and safe."

He helped me out of our bed and we walked over to my desk, "You have a visitor, by the way."

I looked up at him curiously, "I don't think I'm up for visitors right now. I just want to stay right here, like this."

I wrapped Cullen's arms around my waist and placed my own arms around his neck. Laying my head against his chest, I breathed in his scent and knew that everything would be alright. The Venatori have been defeated and now we can focus on ourselves for a little bit.

"Oh, good! You can leave then!" Cullen yelled.

"Surely you don't expect me to go back to Tevinter without hearing the story of how you defeated fifty Venatori with your wit and magical prowess, do you?" Dorian called from behind me.

"Dorian! You're here!" I turned a little so I could face him without leaving the safety of Cullen's arms.

Dorian casually strolled up to face me, "I think I'll join in on this adorable embrace, thank you for the invitation!"

Cullen pulled me closer into his body, and Dorian didn't care. He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a light kiss on my cheek then briskly stepped back.

"You can't keep her all to yourself, Cullen. Look at her! Sera was right, she glows!" I giggled as Cullen reached forward, attempting to grab Dorian.

"Keep your hands off my wife, Dorian. Go find your own!" Cullen shot back, clearly jealous.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of Cullen's, who was still holding onto my stomach, "I love you so much, my sweet boy."

"Boy?" Cullen and Dorian both looked at me. Cullen asked, "How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch," I said looking back at Cullen.

No matter what happens, as long as we're together. No force in Thedas could pull me from Cullen or my child. Not that any force would dare.

Many Years Later

Cullen decided, much to Elyn's request, that they return to the Ostwick Circle of Magi. The time of the Inquisition was over and they were no longer needed by the Divine. In Ostwick, they were greeted as heroes. Inquisitor Elyn Trevelyan was tempted with an offer to become the First Enchanter of Ostwicks' Circle, to which she happily accepted. Cullen, not wanting to leave his family, wrote to Divine Victoria who reinstated him as Knight-Commander of Ostwick's Circle. Their child, Felix Rutherford (named after Dorian's friend, Felix, who died of the taint) was a rising star within the Circle. More powerful than anyone thought possible, Felix was able to cast the hardest of spells at an early age. He also managed to pass his Harrowing before age twelve. That is the ending of Inquisitor Elyn Trevelyan's story, but what of her son? What will history say about the boy who came from a marked mage who saved the world? Will he surpas his mother? Only the Maker knows.


End file.
